A Thorough Examination
by Britchick69
Summary: Bella gets more than she bargained for when she visits the Doctor.  contains lemony goodness  originally a one shot, after a request or two more to come...
1. Chapter 1 At the Doctors

A Thorough Examination britchick69

"Isabella Swan, I have an appointment with Dr Cullen", my voice sounded strained and small in the huge empty waiting room.

The red headed receptionist glanced over her designer glasses at me, then at the computer screen, before looking back at me.

_Wouldn t hurt to smile?_ I thought.

"Please have a seat Miss Swan; Dr Cullen will be with you in a moment." I smoothed my black mini skirt down over my rear before

taking a seat. It was far too short and I regretted wearing it now, but with my black, fuck me heels, my legs looked incredibly long and

fantastic, quite an accomplishment as I m about five foot two. I fidgeted about in the chair like a five year old, the plastic squeaked

under me making a noise like I'd passed wind which gained me a frown from the red head, Victoria I think her name badge said . I

blushed deeply; this just made me look guilty.

_'Deep, calm breath,' I was here to see the Doctor._

I sifted through a pile of glossy gossip magazines, but nothing juicy caught my attention, so I let out an impatient huff and I threw

them gently back towards the table, not daring to move much on the squeaky chair, I d not had any evil stares from the receptionist in

a while and wanted to keep it that way. The magazines skimmed across the table, falling off the other side and landing with a thud on

the carpet.

_'Shit , head down, avoid eye contact, I m sure she will_ _be glaring my way,'_ I blushed again furiously.

I distracted myself looking around admiring the waiting area which was all white wood, cream walls, neutral carpet and lots of natural

light from the huge sky lights in the roof. Tall green plants graced the space; softening the feel and making it feel less clinical.

A flat screen TV played a music channels, quietly to itself. It was a nice place, one I might be comfortable in, especially if Victoria

wasn't there to glare every time I moved, after all I would probably be here a lot, being as clumsy as I was. Today s visit had nothing

to do with my clumsiness, just a routine check-up and show my face, as I was new to the area and had just registered with the

Practice.

Butterflies filled my stomach, I felt a little nauseous and I resisted the urge to fidget again, I was glad there was no one else in the

waiting room to witness my childlike squirming.

_'I hate waiting for anything it makes me nervous.'_

"Dr Cullen is ready for you Miss Swan, room 4, which is the last door on the left," Victoria said curtly and then she turned on her heels

and walked away with her arm full of papers.

_'Bitch', I_ decided then I didn t like her.

I approached room 4 without incident, walking in stilettos and on plush carpet I didn t feel too safe. Any minute I could snag my heels

in the plush pile and I m sure the red head would like nothing better than to roll her eyes at me, as I landed face down and ass up on

the floor.

I approached room 4, 'Dr Edward Cullen', the name plate on the door read, deep breath, I knocked gently and entered.

"Good morning Miss Swan," a cheerful voice welcomed me, "Please take a seat." Dr Cullen gestured towards a chair at the end of his

desk. His green eyes twinkled as he smiled at me and he ran his fingers through his messy bronze hair.

_'He is gorgeous.'_

"Good morning," I answered, smoothing my skirt down as I sat, Dr Cullen s eyes flickered to the action of my hands before moving

back to my face.

"I see you ve booked in for a check up today Miss Swan," Dr Cullen said moving his mouse around and looking at his computer

screen.

"Yes, err, just moved into the area," I offered.

"Well then let s get started, shall we," he beamed back at me.

We ran through family history, general problems, diet, height and weight, all the time he kept his lovely eyes on the screen, a smile

just playing at the corner of his lips.

"Miss Swan, for the next part of your examination I need to be, err, a little more hands on."

"Ok, what would you like me to do?" I said in my best sexy voice.

He arched a perfect eyebrow at me and passed me a small vial, "Pee please." He indicated towards a door to a bathroom on my right.

"Oh," was my only response as I blushed furiously, keeping my gaze towards the floor, and as I closed the door, I m sure I heard him

chuckle.

He was waiting to take my sample as I appeared through the door.

"I ll just take your blood pressure now. "I removed my jacket and pushed my sleeve up out of the way, he attached the cuff to my

arm, grazing my skin with his index finger, my skin prickled with pleasure at his touch and I tried not to react. The stethoscope was

placed on my pulse point and he manually pumped up the cuff, the action made the pit of my stomach twist.

_'How could I be getting turned on by having my blood pressure taken?'_

A look of concentration came over his face he cocked his head to the side and looking concerned.

Just watching him made my pulse race, I was practically drooling.

"Your blood pressure is fine Miss Swan, a bit on the high side, but within a healthy range."

" I always get a little anxious coming to the Doctor's," I justified.

"Well let s see if I can calm your anxieties, could you pop behind the curtain and remove all of your clothing; call me when you re

ready." Dr Cullen smirked and went across to to perform a variety of dip stick tests.

I stood eyes wide and mouth open.

"Miss Swan, if you 'd mind obliging I do have other patients to see," he glanced back over his shoulder, sounding a little impatient.

Dumbly I began to undress behind the curtain, hanging my clothes up on the hooks on the wall, naked and feeling awkward I

squeaked, "I m ready."

My arms kind of wrapped and re-wrapped around my naked body.

Dr Cullen breezed in keeping his eyes on my face, I felt vulnerable standing there without clothes whilst he was fully clothed.

"Please turn and face the wall Miss Swan." I gulped and did as was instructed. Dr Cullen moved closer and began to move his fingers

over my shoulders and back stroking softly, my skin hummed and prickled in his wake. He was close enough for me to feel his breath,

which was coming out hot and even across my skin. His clothing brushed gently over my backside and I leaned back slightly and

gasped to feel his huge erection on my lower back. I closed my eyes and fought the groan that threatened to betray how his touch was

making me feel. My nipples had hardened and heat and moisture emanated from between my thighs, threatening to start leaking

down my legs I squeezed my thighs together to generate a little friction, hoping he wouldn't notice.

Dr Cullen turned me around to face him then placed both hands on my shoulders and softly moved both hands down my arms to my

hands, my whole body erupted in goose bumps, I kept my eyes tightly closed to avoid eye contact, desperate not to betray how horny

I was feeling.

"Could you lift both of your arms above your head please Miss Swan," he directed, his voice now sounded husky. "I _need_ to touch your

breasts." He looked into my eyes, which were now wide and filled with longing and want, I nodded in acknowledgment.

His touch was gentle as he caressed round my heaving breasts, he continued until his fingers found my aching nipples. I noticed his

breathing was shallow and he had a look of fascination on his face, whilst he watched his own ministrations. Still fingering my nipples

he increased the pressure between his fingers and thumb making my clit twist in response, the feeling overwhelmed me and I groaned

in pleasure.

"Perfect," he barely whispered, clearing his throat he then commanded, "Lay on the bed Miss Swan." I moved a little too eagerly,

slipping onto that awful rustling paper. Dr Cullen appeared quickly at my side and held out a hand to assist me in my clumsiness.

"You are very beautiful Miss Swan and I m going to give you a very good going over." My breath hitched as his warm hands took hold

of my foot and pressed firmly into the arch, which made me squeal and wriggle. Dr Cullen smiled wickedly at my ticklishness and

brought my foot to his mouth where he planted a small kiss on my instep before quickly licking along the bottom of my foot and

sucking on my big toe. Pleasure and heat exploded between my legs at the surprise and the sensation of having my toe sucked. I

continued to giggle and wriggle as he gave the same treatment to my other foot, not wanting to leave it out.

Next he ghosted his hands up the inside of my leg stopping short of the pulsing heat of my sex, which by now must have been moist,

glistening and obvious to him in the position he had over me.

I held onto my breath and was in serious danger of fainting from lack of oxygen or sexual frustration. Dr Cullen made a firmer pass up

my leg pausing at my entrance which he grazed with his knuckle, my legs parted instinctively.

"I want to try something Miss Swan, but I need you to remain absolutely still," he sounded breathy and serious.

I nodded looking at him from my hooded eyes.

Dr Cullen placed his hand on top of my mound and my body immediately betrayed me. I groaned out loud and pushed myself into his

hand, he raised an eyebrow at me. I bit into my bottom lip and looked sheepish, he smirked. He began again moving his warm, soft

hand over my hot wetness, he increased his speed as he stroked back and forth, increasing the pressure with his middle finger.

Circling briefly on my bundle of nerves then dipping down and entering me, shallow at first but getting deeper with each pass. My

breathing increased and I started to arch up off the bed. I could feel the tension rising as my whole body became hyper aware of my

impending orgasm.

"Oh, oh," was all I could manage, pushing myself into his hands.

He began to use both hands now fucking me rhythmically with his fingers and circling my clit expertly. I was groaning like a porn star.

The combination of both hands had me free falling over the edge into my release.

"I m coming, I m coming, oh, oh, oh fuckkkkkkkk! "I shuddered out, gripping onto the bed side as if my life depended on it.

As my orgasm ebbed away I opened my eyes and gazed into the sparkling, mischievous eyes of Dr Cullen. In unison smiles broke out

on both of our faces and then we were giggling like idiots.

.  
>"I love you," I broke cover first, sitting up quickly and throwing my arms around my soon to be husband, Edward.<p>

He responded with both hands on my breasts squeezing and kneading, kissing my face, repeating one word over and over, "Beautiful."

Within minutes desire stirred again and our kisses became deeper and more urgent, his clothes had to come off. I fought with

Edward's tie and shirt button's, he smiled into the kiss, "Let me help," he whispered before I could choke him with the tie or rip the

shirt off his back.

I kissed him until I was dizzy, holding him in place with my hand twisted into the back of his glorious mop of bronze hair, making him

groan into my mouth. Then I was kissing and nibbling at his neck, I stroked the smooth plane of his chest and scratched my nails

across his nipples eliciting a moan of pleasure which stirred in the pit of my stomach. I needed him in me so I hopped down off the

bed and went down on to my knees at Edward's feet, looking up at my lover; I licked my bottom lip suggestively. Edward s eyes

darkened and widened with lust, a growl escaped his lips as he unbutton his trousers allowing them to fall to his feet, his boxers

followed a moment later. I was then face to face with his beautiful pink cock, it twitched at me begging to be kissed. I obliged

immediately, tasting the sweet pre-cum that was now dripping out of him. Edward wasted no time threading his fingers into the back of

my hair and guiding his huge length right into my mouth. I groaned into him.

"Oh God, yes Bella, I love my cock in your mouth."

I sucked in and worked my way up and down his glorious length, stopping occasionally to give long licks up and down, then flicking the

end with my tongue to hear him moan. I worshipped Edward s cock with my mouth, taking him as deep as I could and using my hand

to assist moving back and forth to bring him the greatest pleasure I could.

I looked up at Edward, his eyes were closed, lost in the moment, the feeling of power and lust overwhelmed me at the pleasure I was

giving to him. Heat filled my pussy again and I put my free hand to my clit and began to work myself softly, stopping occasionally to

push two fingers into my dripping core, moaning onto his cock as I approached another orgasm.

"Oh fuck baby, I need to be in your pussy." Edward reached down and helped me up onto me feet, taking my hand that was previously

on my sex and not taking his eyes from me he sucked my moist fingers into his mouth. He then pulled me into a kiss plunging his

tongue in and out of my mouth, fucking me with his tongue.

My knees turned to jelly.

Edward shed his clothing and shoe and turned me to face the bed.

"Hang on tight baby," his voice sounded husky and so fucking sexy, a fresh wave of arousal oozed from me. As if he knew he slipped

a finger into me, "Oh baby, so wet, always so wet for me." Grabbing my hips he lifted me easily so I lay across the examination bed.

He stroked his cock slowly up and down from my clit to my slit through my wetness making us both moan, he paused briefly at my

entrance, I wriggled.

"Please Edward fuck me." He liked me to beg.

In one swift thrust he was deep inside.

"OH, yeah," we both moaned in unison, he began to thrust purposefully in and out, my head was light and stars began dancing behind

my eye lids, I rested my forehead onto the bed. I was so lucky he was an incredible fuck and we were so great together.

Edward lifted my hips higher hitting me from a different angle, my grunts and groans became alarmingly loud. It wasn t going to take

long for me to cum again, Edward picked up speed slamming into me, his thighs slapping me on contact.

"Shhh baby we ll have the staff rushing in," he panted.

I grabbed at the pillow from the head of the bed and used it to muffle my cries of delight, my orgasm rocked through me causing me

to shout out obscenities. Edward thrust a few more times grabbing hard at my hips (which was sure to leave bruises).

"Fuck, yeah! "He shouted out then collapsed in a gasping pile on top of me. I felt so complete, filled and so unbelievably happy at

that moment. Realising this truly magnificent male was all mine, he loved and wanted me in every way and in two weeks we would be

united together in marriage and I would make sure it would be forever.

I groaned as he slipped out of me severing our connection. I turned, my eyes brimming with emotion, Edward was immediately upon

me, kissing me, apologising over and over.

"I m sorry, did I hurt you baby? "He was on the point of panic as he ran his hands over me.

"No, no, I love you, I love you so much and it hurts." The tears came thick and fast and took me completely by surprise.

Edward wiped away my tears with the pads of his thumbs, cradling my face gently in his hands and keeping eye contact, emotion

burning in the depths of the sparkling green.

"Isabella Swan you are my life, I didn t know what love was, until the day you fell into my life and I promise to love and give you

orgasms every day for the rest of our very long lives."

I snorted out a laugh, very un-ladylike through my tears, nodding and I managing a soggy smile.

"Let s get dressed and I ll take you to lunch." Edward smiled and kissed the end of my nose, the rest of my face was too wet as the

tears silently flowed.

I used a damp towel in the little bathroom to try and reduce the puffiness around my eyes. I decided to give up and fished the

sunglasses from my bag.

"I m ready," I called out in a sing song voice.

"Bella," Edward beamed.

"Yeah", I smiled back my heart lurched, he looked all lit up.

"Are you ok?" He was still grinning as he stalked towards me with the grace of a big cat.

"I m fine." I grinned back.

He reached around and pulled me in close kissing my throat, making me giggle. "You ve made me so happy, Bella." He took a deep

breath and whispered in my ear, "You re pregnant! "

I laughed, "You re sure of yourself aren t you."

" I don t mean from earlier, "he snorted, rolling his eyes.

I frowned and shook my head, still not understanding.

"When I asked for a sample earlier I ran the usual tests for new patients, and your pregnancy test showed up as positive." He was

practically vibrating with excitement.

My mind started calculating, then I realised it was easy to miss a period or two being so busy with the move from Forks to Florida,

starting new jobs. Then on top of that, the wedding in two weeks, I remembered fleeting feelings of nausea and then of course the

intense emotional episode only minutes earlier. Edward watched as my mind un-scrambled in front of him. Then it hit me and I

gasped.

"There she is," he cooed, reaching for my hands.

"I m pregnant?

I m pregnant,

I M PREGNANT! "

Edward nodded and chuckled, the love pouring from him enveloping me totally, he put his warm hand protectively, lovingly onto my

stomach and my heart melted. Looking into his eyes I knew, as much as I loved and adored, it was returned tenfold. This gorgeous

hunk of a man was set on this earth solely for me and I would spend my days worshipping every inch of him with everything I was. The

emotion hit me hard and I threw my arms around him squeezing hard and managing to knock him backwards, the tears began to flow

again. I kissed him frantically he reciprocated lifting me gently and spinning me around.

"What did I ever do to deserve you? "He said stroking my hair.

"Something really bad, now take me to lunch I m eating for two." I laughed.


	2. Chapter 2 Time to Tell

Chapter 2

EPOV

We stood before Esme and Carlisle holding hands and grinning like idiots, from the look on Esme's face

she knew what was coming.

"Well?" She said impatiently.

"Let them come in Esme," Carlisle smirked at us, looked like he had a good idea what was coming too.

Bella squeezed my hand and smiled at me; Esme not to miss a single thing she squealed and launched

herself at us pulling us into a group hug.

"I'm going to be a Grandma?" Her eyes began to over flow as we both nodded and laughed.

I loved the way she said it, like we were the first to give her grandchildren, she already had five, it made

me feel special like only a mother could.

Carlisle stepped forward to shake my hand before pulling me into his arms for a brief hug.

"Congratulations, both of you." Carlisle put his arms around Bella then turned away to wipe a stray tear

and compose himself.

"Come on," he kept his arm around Bella and moved her forward to sit on the couch. I smiled at my wife

who had given me an eye roll at the fuss that was about to come but I wasn't about to spoil their fun.

I couldn't have chosen better parents than Esme and Carlisle, after discovering they were unable to have

children they opted for adoption.

My own mother died of a drug overdose and my father was unknown, I came to them as a one year old

with my three year old sister Rosalie. We were neglected and barely talking, I didn't like physical contact

from anyone other than Rose and I was selectively mute only communicating with Rosalie in private. I

must have realised quite young that crying got me unwanted attention so Esme and Carlisle never heard

a word from me for two years, when I finally did speak it was to ask Esme for a cookie. Esme will still say

with tears in her eyes that was one of the best days of her life, she spent that afternoon ringing

everyone in her address book to tell them I'd asked for a cookie.

Rosalie came with her own issues, mainly her mistrust of men, no one knows what happened to her and

no amount of therapy would make her remember. One day she came to her own decision, it was time to

put her past behind her and get on with the present. That's when everyone saw a change; she took

control of her life and started living. That day, she grabbed Carlisle and gave him a hug, told him she

loved him and called him Dad for the first time; it had taken ten years to get to that point.

Carlisle and Esme took the little broken pieces of me and patiently put them back together. They were

the reason Rose and I had not grown up totally screwed or worse and I would be grateful to them for

eternity, so seeing them happy and fussing over Bella and the prospect of being Grandparents again

made my heart swell.

"I'm ok," Bella tried to say giggling, but her protests were ignored as they plumped cushions behind her

and lifted her feet onto a low stool.

"Come on Grandma, this calls for something special," Carlisle took a giggling Esme by the hand and

dragged her towards the kitchen, giving Bella and I a moment alone.

"You ok?" I sat besides her placing my hand on her thigh, stroking it up and down.

There was a flash of something in her eyes then she flushed red, I would never tire of her lovely blush.

She put her hand on top of mine and grabbed hold of it, pulling it across her thighs and pushing it

between her legs onto her hot crotch. I groaned at the sudden desire that shot through me, Bella

covered my mouth with hers and plunged her sweet tongue into me. Then with all her force she pressed

my hand into her covered pussy and rubbed up and down, she quivered and moaned into my mouth

before relaxing back, looking angelic.

"We have champagne," Esme sang the words, breaking my reverie.

I snapped my mouth shut, before she saw me.

"Orange juice for you honey," Esme spoke to Bella, "You look a little flushed."

Bella nodded and smiled sweetly before saying," I'm hot."

'_I'll say.'_I had to keep a cushion across my lap.

A glass of champagne later, _things _relaxed and I was able to contribute normally to the conversation, all

the while Bella looked wide eyed and innocent, pretending nothing had happened.

The afternoon passed pleasantly with the edited version of our honeymoon on a secluded island not far

off Rio de Janeiro. Three weeks in heaven laying around with a half naked Bella in the tropical sunshine

eating, drinking and making love. It was just what the Doctor ordered. Bella returned from the

honeymoon the picture of health and being pregnant suited her, if it was possible she was more

beautiful than ever.

Subtle changes had taken place that someone in my position would notice, as I'd spent my life watching

everything she did. Apart from the slight feelings of nausea earlier on, Bella had blossomed, her skin was

radiant and smooth, her hair glossier and thicker, her eyes gleamed, '_wicked with lust at the moment,_

_she caught me staring at her again_.'

Her belly was slightly rounded and easy to hide but her breasts were fuller and the nipples had darkened

and were hard all the time.

'_No complaints from me.'_

Although Bella was as horny and eager as I was, she'd never initiated sex, always a little too shy and

lacking in confidence, so that's why I'm sitting here with the cushion against my crotch to cover the

wood I'm sporting again just thinking of how Bella got off, in minutes, on my hand and through her

jeans!

I must admit, being a Doctor I had been looking forward to the second trimester when a pregnant

woman is at her most sexually responsive, '_for scientific reasons of course.'_

Esme plopped down next to Bella, "Alice and Jasper, say hi and they'll see you tomorrow at brunch."

"I'm surprised Alice isn't already here," Alice and Bella adored each other and every time we did stay

Alice was always waiting to catch up, so I was kind of surprised she wasn't already there.

"Err," Esme flashed a look to Carlisle hiding her eyes from us, "She thought you might be a tired after

your long journey."

Bella caught on quicker than I did. "She knows I'm pregnant doesn't she."

Esme gave a guilty smile and Carlisle nodded, "Well she's just guessing, she's just rarely wrong." He

stopped; the hole he was digging was getting deeper.

"Might have guessed it would be her." I laughed. Alice seemed to have a sixth sense about things, I

wouldn't bet against her.

Esme and Carlisle adopted Alice three years after Rose and I. No- one knows to this day anything about

her, she has no past. Abandoned in a disused hospital ward she was found by the cleaning staff, well

cared for clean and dressed, someone must have loved her. There was simply no record of her birth or

her parentage, there was just a silver bracelet she wore with the inscription, 'Alice.'

The authorities had given up looking for her parents a couple of years ago but the case remains open,

Alice didn't seem to mind, happy to go with the flow.

"How does Alice know? Bella stroked her belly affectionately.

"Witchcraft," was my response, earning me short laughs and a slap across the shoulder from Bella.

"Have you told your parents yet Bella?" Carlisle asked.

Bella shook her head, "I was waiting until they got back from Europe, you know, so I could tell them in

person, thought we could call in this afternoon babe." Bella directed the latter part of the sentence at

me.

'_Great, just what I needed an afternoon with Charlie staring daggers at me, knowing what I'd been doing _

_with his little girl.'_

"Sure, whatever you want."

"We could walk down and get Dad to bring us back later." Bella grinned at me.

"I'll fetch you," Carlisle offered, quickly.

I nodded enthusiastically; images flooded my brain from our first date when Charlie dropped me off

after spending the evening with Bella. He seemed to derive some pleasure of having me sitting in the

back of his police cruiser with Bella safely away from me in the front. Well as he'd retired he wouldn't be

bringing me back in the cruiser but I bet he would still make me sit in the back.

Then it hits me what if I have a daughter? Will I be over protective? '_Hell yes.'_ I suddenly see Charlie in a

new light.

We set off a little after lunch; Bella seemed a little anxious to be getting on her way and had insisted on

getting changed before we left. It was such a female thing to do and although I really didn't mind it

wasn't something Bella usually did, I was getting suspicious.

It was a twenty minute walk to Charlie and Renee's and luckily it was one of the rare sunny days in

Forks, so I relaxed as we walked in a comfortable silence, my earlier suspicions erased. Bella left the path

towards her parent's house and began to drag me towards the forest.

"Bella?"

"We have some time before we have to be there." Bella replied walking backwards so she could face

me, still holding onto my hands, she raised her eyebrow suggestively and continued further into canopy

of trees. I followed willingly... hopefully.

When she found a place she was happy with Bella put her arms around my neck, putting her fingers into

the back of my hair, sending shivers down my body reaching my toes. Slowly she drew me closer to her

lips her eyes locked on mine.

"I love you Edward," she whispered and kissed me deeply. I was the one who had to break it, she'd

taken my breath and left me dizzy, I lavished her neck with kisses as she moaned and pulled my hair,

trying to get me even closer.

"Bella, you're so beautiful," I breathed into her neck, "And so horny." I smiled.

"Hmmm, I need you now."

"All yours baby." I ran my hands down her back she moaned and arched her body into mine pressing

hard against my now rock hard cock, I pressed back desperate for friction.

Bella broke contact pushing both hands on my chest,

'_Hey, I was enjoying that.'_

She grinned wickedly and slowly reached down to her waist and lifted her top off slowly dragging it over

her body.

I hastily disposed of the backpack she'd handed me before we left and stripped off my t-shirt too.

Bella shimmied her skirt over her curvy hips and belly letting it fall and pool around her feet. Her eyes

were hooded with lust and her cheeks flushed, my fingers were itching to touch her smooth skin, my

cock twitched desperate for intimate contact too. My pants and boxers were removed quickly, my

erection bounced and waved excitedly in her direction, Bella's lips curled at the corners, she looked at

me hungrily.

'_Yippee!'_

"There's a blanket," she nodded to the discarded bag.

I reached down obligingly pulling it out and spreading it on the mossy ground in one smooth move.

"Lie down and watch me," she said remaining standing by my feet.

'_I love commanding Bella.'_

I gulped and did as requested, propped up on my elbows.

Bella unclasped her bra and I watched in awe as her smooth white breasts spilled forth, my fingers

curled inward to keep myself from reaching up and pulling her towards me, but I wanted to do this

Bella's way, my cock twitched in anticipation.

She ghosted her hands down her sides closing her eyes at the pleasure of her own touch; her head fell

back slightly and to the side causing her mahogany hair to fall forwards onto one of her nipples. A moan

escaped from beneath her parted lips. Bella tucked her hands into the waist band of her white lacy

panties and moved them agonisingly slowly down her silky smooth thighs exposing the thin strip of dark

curls and tips of her pink lips.

'_I must remember to breath__e.'_

Bella walked towards me, my eyes transfixed at her gracefulness and beauty, the wind blew softly and

her hair moved softly around her face a small smile graced her face, then still standing she straddled my

body above my chest. I lay back with my hands behind my head, sighed and looked up to enjoy the

view.

Bella stroked the skin of her breasts and stomach over and over in widening circles with the tips of her

fingers. I could see the goose bumps break out and her dark pink nipples peak, she continued down the

outside of her thighs and across to the inside running her fingers tips further up to her sex then away,

teasing herself. Finally she put a hand over her mound and pushed a finger through her pink fleshy folds,

moisture glistened and I could hear the slick noise as she increased her fingering. Circling her clit then

pushing her finger deep into her slit, all the time moaning softly and rocking into her movements. Her

other hand working on her nipple rolling it round between her finger and thumb then moving across to

give the treatment to the neglected one.

'_Fuck, my wife is hot.'_

I watched mesmerised, I'd seen my Bella do this many times before but there was something different

about her. She'd grown in confidence and was sure about how to touch and please herself and knew

how it was affecting me.

Her breathing and rocking movements increased and so had mine, my cock strained upwards, seeking to

make contact with the warm pussy above him, he was weeping in frustration.

I couldn't wait any longer, I needed to taste her, so I sat up and moving myself forward I positioned my

mouth directly underneath her sex and took a long swipe with the flat of my tongue taking in her sweet

juice. Bella gasped in surprise and I grabbed her legs to support her. Her hands found themselves

tangled into my hair and she pulled me approvingly, deep into her wet folds. My tongue plunged in and

out of her hot pussy; she rocked her hips onto my face.

"Oh fuck yes." She shouted out, the sound resonated through the trees.

My tongue worked her tight bundle of nerves, it didn't take long before she screamed out more

profanities; her body shuddered and tensed as she released her sweet cum into my mouth and face, I

continued to lap at her sensitive bud, eliciting squeals of pleasure. My blood pulsed and tingled in my

cock and I felt my heartbeat increase, I needed to be inside her, NOW.

Her fingers released their tight grip in my hair and I helped her shaking body slide down me and straight

onto my waiting cock. The feeling of her hot wet pussy enveloping me was overwhelming and I was

approaching exploding point, I had to hold her still, just relishing the exquisiteness of my Bella.

We rested foreheads touching, panting in unison, enjoying the surge of electricity that flowed through

our bodies then we began to rock slowly together, her heat spread through my body from the place

where we connected. As our union began to pick up speed, the tightening and tingling of my orgasm

began, it felt like it was coming from my toes and finger tips, creeping steadily up my body, culminating

in one place.

Bella's pussy began to throb around me, heightening the sensation of my building orgasm. As our pace

quickened so did our breathing and we began kissing and grabbing, pulling each other closer in a tangle

of hands and arms. Bella met my thrusts with her own, a thin covering of sweat broke out and a cool

breeze blew cooling me down, causing ever more goose bumps on my hyper sensitive skin, serving to

heighten an already sensitive moment.

Bella began to pulse and tighten around my swollen member and her breathing came out in short sharp

pants, her nails dug painfully into my shoulders, she rode me hard until she screamed out, "Edward."

That was enough to finish me off, my cock jerked and I thrust upwards to meet her one last time, I

exploded deep inside her sending spurts of hot cum into her wonderfully tight pussy.

"OOOO fffucckkk."

I fell backwards bringing Bella on top of me, we lay gasping for breath, stars danced beneath my lids as

made my way back from the euphoric heights of my orgasm. Bella stayed on my chest, her hair splayed

messily across my shoulders, at that moment I could feel her heart pounding in time with mine, emotion

coursed through me. I was truly hers, stinging filled my eyes; if I could I would have cried.

The air began to turn cooler and Bella shivered.

"Come on," I grimaced, slapping Bella on her lovely bare ass which was still positioned over me, "Let's go

tell Charlie he's going to be a Granddad."


	3. Chapter 3 More News

A Thorough Examination 

Chapter 3

EPOV

I'd been here a million times before, so why did it feel like my first time? My heart banged loudly and my stomach was in knots. Charlie was going to kill me; he'd know for sure what I've been doing with his little girl and it didn't matter that we were married.

Bella seemed amused at my reluctance as we approached the front door of her childhood home.

"Come on scaredy cat," she said and pulled me up the drive to the white wood door and pressed the doorbell.

Charlie answered quickly and his sombre face lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw his daughter, creases fanned around his eyes, softening his face and making him appear friendly.

"Bells," he reached out with both arm grabbing Bella, cradling her to his chest and rocking, she was _still_ his little girl.

I felt a tug in my heart as I realised this would be me one day, I felt happy and sad all at once and I understood Charlie a little better.

"Is that my baby girl?" Renee shouted from the kitchen, warm cooking smells drifting through.

I panicked. '_Oh no Renee's cooking, that woman couldn't boil water.'_

"Mom," Bella squeezed past Charlie, leaving us awkwardly facing each other on the porch.

"Charlie," I broke the silence and held out my hand.

"Edward," he took it reluctantly and looked into my face, opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, then shut it. He swung his left arm back in a gesture for me to enter the house. I frowned briefly at the odd behaviour and filed it under, 'That's Charlie.'

There were squeals and giggling from the kitchen when we both entered, Renee was stroking Bella's hair and her eyes were filled with happiness and love.

"You look fantastic," she cooed.

'_Has she told her about the baby?' _I wondered briefly,

'_without me, _

_without Charlie...__ No!'_

"Edward honey, you look incredible."

'_I love__ my mother-in-law.'_

I reached out to hug her; first she reached up and pulled a twig out of my hair raising her eyebrows at me.

'_Shit__, with the amount of time I spend dragging my fingers through my hair, how did I miss that.'_

"Married life suits you," her voice was laced with insinuation; I giggled like a little boy into her shoulder.

"Mom!" Bella reprimanded, giggling too.

Charlie coughed reminding us he was in the room, breaking up the fun.

"Right, you kids must be hungry," Renee looked extremely pleased with herself as she picked up an oven mitt.

"Err," Bella looked at me a little panicked.

I was starving, our fantastic fuck in the forest had drained me and I needed refuelling, but I'm not sure Renee's cooking was the answer. I was worried about Bella and the baby; her culinary disasters may cause them harm, okay that's exaggerating. I couldn't think of anything to say so being the good son-in-law that I was, I did a kind of half shrug, nod, shake of my head type thing.

"It's up to you Bella." '_I chickened out.'_

Charlie let out a guffaw, which turned into a great rumble of a laugh, in no time at all his face was red and tears streaked down his cheeks. Renee tried to keep a straight face and pretended to be hurt by our less than enthusiastic response to her cooking, holding her hand to her heart.

"It's, its o-okay," Charlie began through his laughter, "Mrs Weber brought something by, earlier."

"Angela's mom," Bella said, excitement filled her voice.

"Yes, she says hi and to make sure you drop by to see them before you return home." Renee said, turning to get the huge tray of lasagne out of the oven.

"Oh, In that case I'm soooo hungry," Bella said patting her stomach and grinning at me, looks like our excursion had left her hungry too.

We sat around the table in the kitchen, fixing drinks, passing cutlery and baskets of bread then making room for the lasagne which was placed in the middle of the table like a big cheesy sacrificial offering.

'_The smell was incredible and I was about to start salivating very soon.'_

We did try to hold a conversation as we ate but honestly the best any of us could manage were, _'ahhh's_ and_ mmmm's,'_ in appreciation, food porn at it's very best.

Ah porn! My mind pictured a time when I had Bella laid out on this very table, with her hands tied up above her head, blindfolded, naked and legs spread for me to feast on. I kept on teasing her, blowing on her clit to elicit a small whimper and then I would lean across quietly to kiss her mouth or lick her nipple. She jumped and gasped never knowing which part of her body I would lick, kiss or nip next. In the end she had begged me to eat her pussy. So, like the good boyfriend I was I covered her in maple syrup and had her for dessert, four times.

Bella caught my smirk and raised her eyebrows, pink blush hinting at her cheeks, '_dirty girl,'_ she was thinking the same thoughts as me. I adjusted myself as discreetly as I could in the confines of my now too-tight trousers.

After we ate, we sat around the table feeling pretty full and satisfied, Bella and I, well Bella really volunteered us to take care of the dishes, '_What! I wished she wouldn't do that.'_

I was immensely relieved when Renee insisted that she and Charlie would do them later after we'd gone.

_HA! The look on Charlie's face__ was priceless! He narrowed his eyes and glared at me, I noticed he looked tired and a little older._

We all entered the lounge to look at photos of the honeymoon and soon it would be time to tell them the baby news and I was feeling nervous again, it annoyed me that Charlie made me feel this way, '_why?_ _I mean, it's not like we're seventeen.'_

I thought back to when we _were_ seventeen and I was first dating Bella, she would smuggle me into her room when her parents were out. My own parents thought I was staying at my best friend, Jasper's house. I would crash on her bed or under it and wait until she came up to her room, she always had an early night on those occasions. We mastered the art of the very quiet fuck whilst listening for the creaky stair that would indicate one of them was on their way to bed and I'd hide until the coast was clear. We also perfected the quietest orgasms ever, it nearly killed me and I often wondered if that's why Bella was so noisy now after all that suppressed passion.

I looked around realising I must have fucked Bella in every room in this house. Gazing into the living room I relived sex on the sofa and the chairs, the coffee table was new, we broken the last one as it wasn't up to the weight of the both of us. I'm wondering now how Bella explained that one, note to self -must ask later.

I'd had her on her knees on the rug in front of the fire, with her on top, tits bouncing in the moonlight, '_nice image_,' a sigh escaped my lips.

Perhaps my guilty and nervous feelings weren't unwarranted, if only Charlie knew.

Renee waded right in snapping me out of my dreaming and wanted to know all about the honeymoon, '_my wicked side really wanted to tell her, what's the matter with me!'_

Charlie looked at me, like he could read my thoughts.

So we showed them the photos and I behaved. I watched and listened as Bella face shone as she recalled the smallest things from our time together on the island. Like making her eggs for breakfast, spending lazy afternoons watching old musicals on the T.V and the pillow fight which resulted in us both covered in soft white feathers, '_which aren't quite so nice after you've rolled around naked in them and there are places you don't want to find them.' _

Her eyes looked up to meet mine and I drowned in the deep chocolate pools that were filled with so much love for me, my heart skipped a beat. I wanted to reach out and touch the soft pale skin of her cheek and to see her close her eyes and press herself into the caress. Bella sensed my need and came across to sit in my lap; kissing my forehead as she ran her fingers through my hair which sent goose bumps prickling through my body.

"You ready baby?" She whispered.

I nodded once.

"Hold on tight." She giggled.

I snaked my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder, having her so close did ease my anxiousness.

Charlie and Renee were still looking through the photos, although Charlie's body language was poised towards us, aware of what we were doing, although I was sure he couldn't hear the exchange between us.

"Mom, Dad we're going to have a baby," Bella blurted out.

All the breathing in the room stopped.

BPOV

I decided there was no easy way to say it so I just blurted it out. I knew how Dad was with Edward and I know it's because he loves me, but _when_ will he realise I'm not his little girl any more. I smiled and put a hand on my belly wondering if I was carrying a little girl and would Edward be a protective pain in the ass with her,

'_Hell, yes.'_I knewmy husband well.

Breathing started again when my Mom let out a shout and scrambled to her feet."Oh my, oh my, I-I-I'm going to be a Grandma... **SHIT... **I'm going to be a Grandma. No. No. I can't be a Grandma, I'm not old enough." A headless chicken sprang to mind.

We all watched my Mom argue with herself when I noticed Charlie smiling at me, not the regular one either, the one that shines from the inside lighting him up. As he approached I could see the tears that threatened to overflow, my own eyes filled up and a lump appeared in my throat making swallowing difficult.

"D-Dad."

I tried to stand but Edward held me tight, I squeezed his hand, hoping he understood the,_' I need to go_ _to my Dad_,' gesture. He did.

"A baby," Charlie crooned, touching my cheek softly. Renee was now looking into a mirror rambling on about how Grandma's should look; I think she might have been in shock, I'll have to go and slap her soon, she was in danger of spoiling my moment with Charlie.

"She'll be ok; you know how dramatic she can be." Dad said answering my thoughts.

Edward fidgeted, he must have been wondering how on earth he'd gotten himself mixed up into such a crazy family. I reached out and he took my hand standing close beside me, then in a move to shock us all Charlie grabbed Edward and pulled him into a hug patting him on the back.

Edward's face mirrored mine, eyes wide and mouths gaping, Charlie laughed again, very loudly breaking the trance we were in.

"This calls for a drink," he said promptly disappearing in search of the Scotch.

"I'm so happy," Mom's flushed face appeared in front of me, then she pulled me into a warm embrace, "I really am," the tears began to flow and as my emotional switch is easily triggered, I cried too. Edward took it as his cue to leave; with a discreet cough he mumbled something about helping Charlie find the Scotch.

Mom dragged me over to the bookcase in the corner of the room, insisting on getting out the baby photos. She cooed and cried some more and had a story behind every photo, which she told me animatedly. My hand went to my belly, my Mom might be ditzy and a rubbish cook, I smiled and my heart swelled with love for her, but if I was half the Mom she was, my baby would be very lucky.

"I remember this one, it's the day you walked on your own," she sighed grabbing my hand, I'd heard the story like a million times and I rolled my eyes, it was coming again. "We were at your Aunt Carol's in her garden you let go of my hand and walked across to smell at the flowers, it was the sweetest thing."

"You and Dad are going to make awesome Grandparents."

"Oh Bella," Mom said, tears still rolling she hugged me to her shoulders; this hormonal shit must be contagious, I held her tightly and fought my own tears.

"Mom, you ok,"

She nodded and looked through her pink eyes at me, then I saw how tired she was, "I'm just you know... overwhelmed," she waved her hand in front of her face.

"We have Sh-scotch." Charlie appeared waving the bottle at us with Edward behind him; both looked at their pink eyed wives, they looked a little glassy around their eyes too. Edward leaned unsteadily into kiss me, that's when I smelled the whisky on his breathe, it was strong enough to make anyone glassy eyed.

"Come on, you lightweight" I giggled, "I think you've had enough and it's time to take you home."

After I had a dig at Charlie we all hugged and kissed and I took Edward outside to clear his head before Carlisle came for us.

EPOV

When Bella and her Mom started with the crying and hugging I thought it's time for me to make myself scarce, why I went to find Charlie is another matter, my brain must be scrambled from watching Renee's headless chicken routine, that woman was nuts.

I'd wandered slowly from room to room reminiscing about how Bella and I had desecrated this house.

'_Ah, the stairs they were complicated and uncomfortable and likely to cause carpet burns but achievable, the bathroom, on the toilet, nothing dodgy just using it to sit on with Bella straddling me! In the bath, with and without water, Bella over the bath, under the shower up against the tiles, bent over in the shower, I sighed as images flashed before my eyes of orgasms past.'_

When I reached Bella's old room my excitement hitched, it was filled with lusty memories which I was itching to relive. I pushed the door open into the darkened room and was startled to see Charlie by the window he looked ghostly, bathed in moonlight. He was drinking straight from the bottle and moving gently back and forth in the rocking chair. The image that shocked me however was that he was crying. I backed away feeling intrusive, hoping I hadn't been spotted.

"Come in, close the door," he said softly, it was an order I couldn't refuse.

Once inside I just stood there whilst Charlie took a deep drink from the amber coloured liquid, wiped the top and handing it to me, he gestured for me to sit on the bed. I obeyed on both accounts, still not saying a word, the feeling of nervousness creeping up my body, this wasn't good. I took a drink from the bottle, wincing as it burned a trail down my gullet and warming my stomach, I gave it back.

"Edward," he broke the silence, "I can see how much you love Bella and how much she loves you," he took another drink and handed it back. The way he was gulping it down he'd be on his back in ten minutes, so I placed the bottle on the floor by my feet, he noticed and snorted.

"Charlie what's going on," I finally found my voice, "Is everything ok?"

Charlie snorted again, "No Edward everything is not ok." He took a deep breath rubbing his hands over his face before starting again. "I'm sorry," he put his head into his hands.

"Shall I go and get Renee?" I stood, feeling out of my depth and at a loss to _why_ Charlie was trying to tell _me_.

"No, please, I need to tell you... You need to take care of my Bella... Edward I have less than six months left." He looked at me.

My breath left in a whoosh and I found myself seated on the bed again, the bottle had found its way back into my hand, _'how did that get there?' _My turn to drink deep, Charlie watched and raised his eyebrows at me. I handed the bottle back guiltily.

"Sorry," I said not really sure which I was apologising for.

He shook his head and reached down the side I couldn't see, producing another bottle. I had questions and the drink loosened my tongue it gave me a false sense of bravery so I ploughed right in.

"Why are you telling me? I mean, why not Bella?"

"I wasn't going to tell either of you, but you two having a baby changed my mind, you need to be prepared for her, the timing isn't great." He snorted again shaking his head and took another drink.

"Renee?"

Charlie nodded and slurred, "S-she knows-ss and s-she's not doing too well at the moment."

I nodded like I knew how she felt and took another drink, the alcohol was beginning to warm and numb me, my head felt lighter despite the heavy news inside it.

"What is it?" I finally asked.

"Cancer," Charlie whispered the word ending our conversation; he stood and held out his hand, we faced each other for a moment, he blinked and nodded once and we left the room.

I managed to hold myself together; Bella and Renee were cooing over her baby photos, I bent over swaying slightly and kissed her. She stood up to hold me still, giggling and hugging me then playfully accusing me of not being able to take my drink, then she told Charlie off for leading me astray, he took it like a man and winked at her, he was never one for saying much.

My heart ached as we waited in the dark, my scotch haze star to clear in the crisp night air as we waited for Carlisle to pick us up. Bella brimmed with happiness at the thought of Charlie and I bonding over news of our baby. As much as I thought she should know I couldn't be the one to break her heart and I would keep Charlie's secret.


	4. Chapter 4 A Pregnant Pause

A Thorough Examination

Chapter 4

BPOV

"Yes Mom I'm fine," I know I sounded a little condescending.

"Please Bella; I am your Mother, I do get to ask you."

"Sorry Mom, it's just I get asked a lot."

"Ok, how's Edward?" she giggled.

"He's good, a little tired."

"You should let him sleep," she giggled some more.

"Mom," I chastised, we were more like friends than mother and daughter.

"Well not long now baby, we - I'll try and get over as soon as I can."

I noticed the change of we to I'll, "Is Dad not coming," the tone of my voice raised slightly.

"He's not feeling too good; nothing to worry about baby, the Doctor thinks it's just a virus."

"Can I speak to him?"

"He's sleeping at the moment... you know best thing for him, he'll call you later."

Before I could continue my line of questioning she rounded up the conversation promising to ring in a

few days and promptly said goodbye.

Something was starting to feel off and I couldn't put my finger on it, like everyone around me knows of

some big secret that I'm not part of.

The baby wriggled and kicked, distracting me.

"Hey you," I cooed stroking my swollen belly.

I loved being pregnant and I felt so sexy, I was enjoying my curvy figure with my little round stomach

and huge breasts. The increased blood flow to my body was doing things to my libido and if I thought I

was horny before I was pregnant, it was nothing to how I was now. I was lucky, I had an accommodating

husband and we both figured to get in as much sex as we could now, because when our little one

arrived there wasn't going to be time for us for a while. That was ok, we both wanted this, it may have

not been planned, it was a happy accident.

I decided I needed to have a long soak in the bath, then give myself a manicure and do my hair. I'd

finished work at, 'The Publishing House,' where I was an editor, over a week ago and now I was going to

make the best of my free time with lots of pampering.

I passed the nursery on the way to the bathroom and smiled. Alice, my best friend in the whole world

had been to stay recently and as her gift to the baby she had decorated the nursery, with the help of her

husband Jasper. We couldn't refuse that offer as she's an interior designer and he's an artist. They

wouldn't let us in the room for the whole week and when we finally got inside it was just perfect, but

that was Alice, she had a knack of knowing what you would like or what you wanted before you did, she

was also great at buying presents.

The whole room was a soft cream colour, walls, plush carpet; full length gauzy drapes which diffused

the light coming through the window. The soft furnishings were all in shades of brown ranging from pale

coffee up to dark chocolate. The room was designed around a huge, extremely soft teddy bear, his

image graced the walls in different poses, each one lovingly hand painted by Jasper. In pride of place

was a beautiful antique walnut cot with the bear sitting in it.

"This is Emmett," Alice had said when she finally allowed Edward and I into the nursery, thrusting the

furry bear into my arms.

"Oh Alice," was all I managed before bursting into tears.

"She does that a lot," said Edward, putting his arm around me and enveloping Alice under his other arm,

before bringing us both into a hug with Emmett in the middle.

"It's beautiful," I managed in between sobs, Alice cried too.

Tears filled my eyes as I reminisced, '_I__'__ll __be __glad __when __I __stop __with __the __over __emotional __responses_ _to_

_everything.'_

I relaxed in the bath, allowing the warm water to caress my skin and soothe the aches and pains that I'd

grown accustomed to over the last couple of months. I watched the water until it was very still, and

giggled when ripples emanated from the area around my belly, from my very wriggly baby.

The air in the bathroom was humid and restful, my eyes began to grow heavy, '_just_ _for __two __minutes,__'_ I

thought and closed my eyes.

_Bella's Dream_

_Edward moved smoothly towards me. He looked the same, yet different, his skin was pale and his green _

_eyes were no longer green but gold, he was breath taking. Stopping in front of me he smirked and his _

_eyes turned dark, this Edward was dangerous, but I didn't mind, my body responded immediately with a _

_rush of heat and moisture from between my legs, and my nipples tightened and peaked. He breathed in _

_deep and raised his eyebrows at me, I blushed, he could smell me._

_Edward bent his head forward and sucked hard on my tight sensitive peak through my thin cotton_

_nightie, the damp material was rough against my sensitive nipple and I moaned out loud. _

_I reached out to touch him but he shook his head and vanished, grief filled my heart at his _

_disappearance._

_I sensed him behind me and my heart leapt wildly with fright and joy._

"_Don't look at me," he whispered close to my ear, his cold breath sending chills up and down my body._

_There was a tearing noise and the flimsy white material I was wearing fell to my feet, leaving me naked _

_and vulnerable._

_His cold fingers caressed my body, so fast; I was barely registering where he was before he'd moved on. _

_The sensation left me gasping for breath; goose bumps covered me from my scalp to my toes. But my sex _

_was on fire, I was desperate for him to touch me._

"_Please," I whispered in desperation, rubbing my thighs together._

"_Open," he commanded._

_With a whimper I opened my legs wide and he was beneath me on his knees before I could blink, he _

_began to lick me with his cold tongue. The sensation was like nothing I'd ever felt before and with each _

_pass his tongue got longer and longer, dragging out the pleasure until I was screaming out my orgasm._

I sat up in the cold bath water, breathing heavily as I came down from an incredible dream and fantastic

orgasm.

"Bella," Edward's voice was a little panicked as he entered the bathroom, "I heard you screaming."

I looked at him a little sheepishly, "I fell asleep in the bath, the water's cold," I shrugged, that was all I

was prepared to offer, for now.

"Come on," he raised his eyebrows and grabbed a huge soft towel from the rack and held it out to me; I

stepped out and into his waiting arms. Once he had me wrapped in a towel cocoon I was lifted like I

weighed nothing, even with an extra person on board, he carried me bridal style to our bed.

"You look absolutely edible," he said nuzzling my neck.

"Oh I am," I replied with a giggle and threw the towel open.

EPOV

She would be the death of me, but at least I'd go happy.

I was so exhausted; I'd been working extra shifts at the medical centre, as I would be taking some leave

very soon to be with Bella and our baby. I was pushing myself to do extra as I wanted to build a great

reputation, being a Doctor was extremely important to me.

I still remember the look on Carlisle's face when I told him I would be following him into medicine. He

positively burst with pride; the man was my hero, a great Dad, Doctor and husband, I had a lot to live up

to.

I'd grown closer to Charlie over the past couple of weeks. He'd been ringing; initially I think he was

checking I hadn't told Bella of his illness. Recently though, the content of our conversation was lighter

and friendlier in tone. I decided I would choose my moment and ask him again to tell Bella, having this

huge secret was eating away at me; my nerves were beginning to fray.

I glanced back at my beautiful wife; she took my breath away as she lay across our bed, barely wrapped

in a pink fluffy towel. Her body was fuller, rounded and softer; voluptuous. She reminded me of the

women from the renaissance paintings, she was my masterpiece.

"Come here," she said looking at me from beneath her lashes and patting the bed beside her.

I flung myself landing on my back beside her, with my hands behind my head trying to look cool; I

puckered my lips and closed my eyes.

She giggled softly, I loved the fact I could make her laugh. She peppered my face and neck adoringly with

little soft kisses.

"I love you," she whispered,_Kiss,__kiss,__kiss._ All my work stress dissolved.

"I love you," _Kiss,__kiss,__kiss._My aching body was reviving.

"I love you," _kiss,__kiss,__kiss._Guilt over Charlie, gone.

Each perfect peck worked towards my mouth. I couldn't wait any longer and growled, opened my eyes

and put my hand round the back of her head, pulling her to my hungry lips to claim what was mine.

My body and mind were exhausted, yet five minutes in the company of this wonderful creature I was

revived and raring to go. Good job as it happens, Bella was insatiable. The pregnancy hormones had

done a number on her and my randy little sex kitten was up for it most of the time, I did my best to keep

up.

"Wait here," I watched her naked ass sashay away from me towards the bathroom, minutes later I heard

water running, I quickly jumped from the bed and stripped before laid myself back down and waited.

Bella's face broke into a huge grin when she saw me in all my glory, 'complete with erect cock,' standing

to attention. Without a word she held both hands out to me, I took them and followed her lead to the

bathroom. The whole room flickered with the soft dancing lights of vanilla scented candles, and the tub

overflowed with foamy white bubbles. I involuntary groaned with pleasure on stepping into the bath,

the warm scented water performed its magic on my tired muscles.

"There's room for you," I patted at the top of the froth which sent bubbles flying into the air.

Bella smiled and shook her head, then taking the sponge; she began to stroke my arm in long sweeping

motions.

"Let me look after you."

In her expert hands the sponge massaged every inch of my skin, the feeling left me tingling all over. I

kept reaching out to touch her soft naked skin, but she wouldn't allow me to, and kept pushing me back

in the water and scowling at me to, 'stay put.' I gave up in the end and let her have her way.

Bella replaced the sponge with her hand and stroked my body, occasionally dragging her nails across my

warm wet skin, causing a trail of goose bumps and a groan of pleasure to escape from me. There was an

area of my body that was screaming out to be touched and caressed; her hand grazed over it a couple of

times. My hips bucked in response and I held tight to the edge of the bath to try and keep some

semblance of control.

"I love the feel of your big hard cock in my hands," she whispered, finally taking a firm hold of me.

My eyes shot open and I looked into her wide chocolate orbs. A small smile graced her lips, she licked

them. Her hand began to pump back and forth in a steady motion.

"You are so fucking gorgeous Edward and you're all mine."

I nodded; coherent speech had left me at that moment, my whole universe revolved around my cock.

The combination of her hot hand and the warm water was amazing. The movement was fluid and with

the dirty possessive talk, the tell tale tingling of my orgasm was intensifying. My breath left in heavy

grunts and my knuckles were now white because they were gripping so hard.

Her hand quickened its rhythm and she added a twisting movement, the water sloshed up and down

with the momentum of her actions and her free hand caressed my tingling balls. I was arching my back

and I squeezing my eyes shut.

"Open your eyes," she commanded, "I want to look in your eyes as you cum"

Her eyes were darker and hooded with lust, she took my breath away.

The tingling increased and my stomach clenched as my orgasm started to un-spiral, she sensed my need

and stroked her knuckles across the area behind my balls whilst continuing her pumping. The desire to

close my eyes kept overtaking me but she held my focus with her own.

"Oh yes, oh yes, oh, oh," my orgasm was near and I thrust upwards into her hand and she massaged her

knuckles into my perineum then pressing hard as I started to cum.

"OH FUCK, yeesssssss, so fucking good baby," my head was spinning as ribbon after ribbon of cum shot

out of me, making my whole body contract as it left me in waves of exquisite pleasure.

I felt her hot mouth crash onto mine devouring me in a frenzied kiss, pushing her tongue into me and

seeking mine out.

"That was so fucking incredible," she breathed the words into my mouth, before taking my breath in

another mouth watering kiss.

I lay on the bed after and waited as instructed, I felt perfectly blissed out and relaxed as I came down

from the most amazing hand job, _ever_. Bella had insisted I lay back, relax and watch some T.V, whilst she

fetched me some food. _I__was__in__heaven._

My phone buzzed, disturbing my peace, and I answered without looking at caller I.D.

"Edward."

"Charlie." I fought the urge to ask how he was doing. It got on his nerves and he'd made me promise to

stop asking as (he said) it was never going to be good news.

"Is Bells around?"

"Yeah, she'll be here in a minute," I was just going to explain she was spoiling me when I stopped myself.

He'd give me an earful and say I should be spoiling her, heck now I felt guilty, I_should_ be spoiling her.

"Listen Charlie," I swallowed and blurted out, "I really think you should tell her." I decided to pushed my

luck some more. "I think it'll hurt her more that she didn't know, or have the opportunity to say

goodbye properly." I waited for Charlie to answer me. A noise distracted me and I turned quickly, Bella

was in the doorway with a tray of food that was now falling to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5 Hello and Goodbye

A Thorough Examination

Chapter 5

BPOV

'_I knew it, I knew it all along, I knew it would be Charlie and his try-and-protect, keep-Bella-safe-from-everything, cop attitude.'_

My breath left my lungs in a whoosh.

'_I wasn't going to lose it now, grown up Bella was here now, the Bella who was going to be a Mommy who was a wife, who had responsibilities, who was going to lose her Dad, my Daddy.'_

My eyes prickled and burned with tears, I couldn't fight them any longer, they rolled thick and fast soaking my cheeks. I heard Edward finish his half of the telephone conversation.

"I'll ring you back... yes I think she heard everything...soon, bye."

I felt my body being lifted, I was still naked from earlier; I had plans, naked plans with Edward.

He cradled me to his chest and moved us to the bed, where he just held me stroking my hair, I think he was speaking but I blocked him out, there was too much to deal with.

'_This __is __not __strong __Bella,__' _I chastised myself, '_yo__u__'__re __letting __Edward __deal_ _with __this __alone, __and __you __need __to __help __him.__'_

He was kissing my cheek softly, "I'm so sorry baby, I am so sorry, talk to me please."

I looked into his tear filled eyes, and saw the pain and the guilt he must have carried, all in the name of love, all to protect me; I needed to make him feel better.

I touched his cheek gently and held his gaze to mine, and then I kissed him softly.

"Don't you ever keep anything from me again," my voice was thick with emotion.

"I promise," he closed his eyes and let out a long sigh, the tension left his body.

I wouldn't let Edward return Charlie's phone call, it was petty I know, but I was angry. I managed to book a ticket on the next day's flight and then he would be dealing with me in person. Edward couldn't immediately get time away, so he would be coming out to join me in a couple of day's time. I think he may have been little relieved, as there would be time for me to calm Charlie down before he got there.

The flight was uneventful, and it gave me time to think about everything, sort it out in my own head before I faced my Dad.

Last night I'd cried myself to sleep in Edward's arms, he'd whispered how he loved me, and how sorry he was that he'd not told me. Now I think I could face my Dad without breaking down, Charlie wasn't a man who could deal with any amount of emotion, and now I could **almost** understand why he didn't tell me.

I rang Edward as soon as my plane touched down, and made my way over to hire a car.

"Bella."

"Mom," I was surprised to see her standing there.

"How?" I narrowed my eyes, "Oh... Edward."

"He didn't want you driving, he was worried, so don't be mad at him. Before you ask, no your Dad doesn't know, so we'll **all** be in trouble," she answered all my questions before I asked them. Then she waited another couple of seconds before grabbing me to her and sighing into my shoulder, "I'm so glad you're here."

My phone beeped and a text from Edward read, '_don__'__t __b__2 __mad __luv __u __loads.__E__xx.__'_

'_Thanks, luv u always B xx.'_

Mom rattled on about nothing in particular, like she usually did. It was nice to spend a little time with her, but even she couldn't keep me awake, and I gave up fighting my heavy lids and fell asleep.

I awoke when Mom gave me a gentle shake, "We're home Bella."

I opened my eyes and it was twilight, I loved this time. Day was finishing and night was just starting, the sky was a darkening blue before the black, and usually it would be my time to relax.

"Bella," Mom looked at me, sadness filled her eyes, "don't be too mad with him, he loves you so much, he was only trying to protect you baby."

I just nodded; I doubted my ability to speak clearly at the moment. '_Come __on __Swan...err...Cullen,__get __a __grip.__'_ Deep breath, time to see Charlie.

"I was starting to miss you," he turned expecting to see Renee; Mom had stayed outside under the pretence of getting my luggage, giving us a moment alone.

"Hello Dad."

"Oh," his eyes widened in surprise.

He was so much thinner than last time I'd seen him, his t-shirt now hung limply from his bony frame, elbows and wrists joints jutted out, covered in thin paper white skin, which looked barely capable of holding its structure. He had a plaid blanket over his knees which added to the image of his frailness. His round face was gone and, replaced by sunken cheeks, my heart twisted to see him look so old and ill.

"Dad," I blurted out, the emotion clear in my voice, I moved quickly into his waiting arms, '_don__'__t __cry,__don__'__t __cry.__'_

My brain didn't respond, and I cried like a little girl in her Daddy's arms, but this time he couldn't put it right, like he could when I was a child.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I promised myself I wouldn't cry."

"It's ok Bells," he wiped the tears away with the pad of his thumbs, "It really is." He nodded emphasising it.

I sniffed a bit more the tears soaking his t-shirt, he just held onto me, stroking my hair but not saying a word.

Charlie kissed me on the top of my head, and let out a long sigh, "I'm sorry Bella, I should have told you."

Mom stuck her head around the door sheepishly, "Can I get you anything?"

"Beer," Charlie said hopefully.

Mom returned with his requested drink, and orange juice for us.

"Edward will be here the day after tomorrow."

"Hmmm," Dad replied.

Mom and I looked towards him quizzically.

"It's ok," he laughed.

It was nice to see, and hear him laugh; it was a hopeful sound amongst the bad news.

"Be nice," I said.

"I always am," he chuckled again, "he's a good man Bella, you're lucky to have him."

I nearly spat my drink out, I never thought I'd hear the day Dad said something nice about Edward.

We retired early that night; the emotional episode had taken its toll. I fell exhausted and lonely, without Edward into bed, and slept dreamlessly for the first time in my pregnancy.

Dad tired easily, so we stayed home and watched family videos, the photo's made another appearance, this time we were all paraded out. They reminisced of how they met on a double date; Renee was with Charlie's friend and Charlie with Renee's friend. Half way through the evening they all realised they preferred each other's dates, so they swopped, I screamed and shouted, 'no,' in disbelief, they giggled at my reaction.

The conversation stopped but they stared into each other's eyes, reaching for each other's hands, transported back to a happy time, I felt emotional and a lot like a third wheel, so I snuck into the kitchen and started on dinner.

I busied myself collecting dishes and food from the fridge, deciding on pasta salad and steak for dinner when the house phone rang.

"Hello," I sang out.

"Baby I've missed your voice."

"Edward," I squeaked.

"I can't wait to see you."

"I've missed you too." I held the phone between my shoulder and chin and continued with food preparation.

"What you doing?"

"Just making dinner," I banged a few dishes to prove it. "What about you?"

"I'm just watching you."

It took a minute before it sunk in what he'd said, and then I dropped the phone and snapped my head round to the window in the back door. He gave me his dazzling smile and opened the door, stepping into my outstretched arms.

"Oh baby, you smell so good," he inhaled deeply into the side of my neck; his cold nose made me giggle and squirm then he bent down and kissed my belly affectionately saying, "Daddy's here baby."

"Who've you got in the kitchen," shouted Mom.

"A man," I growled, kissing him full on his soft pink lips, and lacing my fingers into his gloriously messy hair, I had an overwhelming urge to lick him all over.

'_Down_ _girl.__'_

Edward told us he finished early and went straight to the airport to surprise us. That earned him lots of, "ahhh's," and hugs from Mom and I, it was so cute we made him blush between us.

We sat together with trays on our laps and ate in front of the fire (Charlie found it too uncomfortable to hold himself upright at the dining table). We chatted quietly after eating, I watched the fire, mesmerised by the dancing flames, and it didn't take too long for me to doze off.

* * *

><p><em>Bella's Dream<em>

_The baby cooed and held out it's chubby little arm's, his eyes were dark chocolate like mine, but his hair was a shock of coppery brown like Edward's, and was already displaying a tendency to stick all over, he giggled, it was music to my ears. I picked him up and he snuggled into my breast and my heart melted._

* * *

><p>I woke feeling peaceful and knew what I needed to do.<p>

EPOV

"I need your help Edward; I think we should be having this baby now!"

"WHAT?" I'd heard, but I asked again anyway.

She grinned like it was the best idea ever, "You heard."

"Why?" I knew the answer but again, I had to ask.

"Edward you know **why**! Come on you know this is right, he hasn't got much time, the baby will be ok

It's due in a couple of weeks anyway." She finally stopped to breathe, her eyes gleaming.

I wouldn't be able to refuse her anything, and she knew it.

"We'll talk to Carlisle, ok?"

"Ok baby," she purred, stalking towards me like I was something to eat.

"What you doing," I smirked.

"Let's see if we can start labour naturally," she began unzipping her skirt as she came towards me; it fell to the floor revealing she was naked underneath.

I raised my eyebrows

and gave her my best crooked smile, "Help yourself," I gestured towards my crotch and lay back on the bed in Bella's old room.

"I intend to," she said chewing on her bottom lip, then she unfastened and manoeuvred my pants and boxers down my thighs. The slight of her bare pussy had my cock responding and proud in seconds.

"I need you in me now," she said and straddled me, my tip poised at the entrance of her hot wet core, excitement travelled like a current, up and down my shaft in anticipation.

She paused long enough, teasingly, until I was pushing against her, desperate to grab her hips and pull her down hard on my shaft, but I resisted, not a good idea in my love's current state, I didn't want to hurt her. She slid slowly down my length until I was buried deep inside her. My head fell back as I relished the sweetness of the feeling.

"Arrrggghhh f-fuckkkk. Oh baby so hot and tight."

"Only for you."

She moved herself up and down, swivelling her hips as she did; her eyes fluttered back and closed as she used my cock to pleasure herself. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair bounced around in loose curls, she was utterly perfect.

I unbuttoned her blouse which she cast off, not breaking her rhythm as she did, I unclasped her front fastening bra and let loose her full voluptuous breasts, then used both hands to gently massage them.

"Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes," her head lolled forward, her hair masking her face from me.

"Look at me, I want to see you come," I made the same demand of her, as she once did of me.

Her head snapped up to gaze at me, and the look of want and lust in her dark eyes was enough to push me into my own climax. As I throbbed and spurted my cum deep inside her, her sweet wet pussy squeezed me as she rode out her own orgasm.

"I love you," She collapsed in a panting heap into my arms, planting kisses all over my chest.

I gently moved her so she was lying on her side, beside me, and we both groaned as our connection was broken.

"Did it work?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"Are you in labour yet?" I giggled, she punched my shoulder playfully.

We left shortly after to visit Carlisle and Esme and put forward our proposal. As he was Chief Medical Officer at Forks General Hospital he would be able to sort the paperwork, as well as possibly deliver our baby.

My Mother welcomed us warmly with hugs and kisses, her face radiated with love as soon as she saw the both of us; she held her hands out towards Bella's stomach, "May I?"

Bella beamed and nodded, delighted that someone had asked to touch, instead of thinking that she was public property. That was one of the things that had irked Bella about being pregnant, some people; usually elderly ladies, felt the need to rub her belly uninvited.

"Hello little one," Esme cooed, "We'll have a little cuddle soon."

Bella giggled and kissed Esme on the cheek.

"Well this is a lovely surprise," Dad appeared, his face glowing with happiness.

After all the hugging and kissing had ceased, and we were seated with refreshments, the serious conversation started. They were aware of Charlie's illness and I couldn't help but notice the look of anguish that briefly crossed Bella's face, I could only presume it was because she realised others knew of his illness before she did.

"I'd like to have the baby..." Bella looked towards the floor, "before my Dad..." She didn't finish the sentence.

"We thought since the due date is a couple of weeks away, it would be safe to hurry things along a little bit." I stepped in to take the focus off Bella.

"Well yes, have you tried the recommended ways to bring on labour?" Carlisle grinned as Bella blushed. "I'll take that as a yes then."

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, Esme reached across to hold his hand.

"Ok, give me a day or two to sort it out with the hospital, and then I would be honoured to deliver my grandchild," he beamed.

"Thank you, thank you," Bella jumped up, surprisingly quickly for someone who was nearly nine months pregnant, to hug Carlisle.

"Glad to help my dear."

We spent the rest of the evening talking and giggling with my parents, like we hadn't a care in the world. It felt good. This would be great for Bella, we had, grief to come.

As we stood to leave, Bella let out a gasp, and clutched at her stomach, "Oh," her eyes widened in shock and she looked towards her feet, our eyes followed suit to see a puddle of water on the floor.

EPOV

Six years later

"This is a photo of Grandpa Charlie, that's where you get your name from," my son jumped up and down on the spot.

"Granny where is Grandpa Charlie now?"

"Well honey, you remember me telling you," Renee was so patient with him; he asked the same questions every time we visited. I couldn't wait to tell her that we were going to be around a lot more. Carlisle was retiring and spending more time with Esme, travelling, and I'd agreed to take his position at the hospital. Moving back to Forks, back to family, would be helpful; as Bella and I had baby number three on the way, turns out I was good at being a Dad after all.

"Grandpa had to go to heaven, Charlie," Renee's eyes filled with tears.

"Come here son, let's go and practice riding your bike," I interceded; uncomfortable as Charlie was upsetting his Granny.

"Its fine Edward, I like to talk about him," she nodded, wiping her eyes as she spoke.

"That's better," Bella cooed sweetly, returning to the room with Jacob, our two year old, that currently had his hands tangled into her hair. "Someone's in a better mood after his nap," he grinned and hid his face in her hair.

"Grandpa is in heaven," Charlie declared proudly.

Bella looked round the room at us, before answering him, "Yes baby he is."

I kissed her, before untangling Jacob to give her a break; he could come and watch his brother practice riding his bike.

"Come on boys lets go out to play," I gave Bella a wink and left her with Renee.

My mind wandered back to the day Charlie had been born, Bella insisted on me and Carlisle delivering the baby at their house. It was one of the most amazing experiences of my life, and that's saying something, being married to Bella. We were lucky there were no complications and it had been so intimate. Carlisle and Esme were there giving me the encouragement to deliver my own son. On reflection, that day had influenced my decision now, to return to Forks and the small community hospital.

Charlie was bursting with pride the day he met his new grandson, and he cried openly when we said we were naming him Charlie. He'd been strong enough to cuddle him; he nursed him, whispering in his ear, 'all his secrets,' he'd informed us with a wink.

"You don't have to name him Charlie," he'd said to Bella, she beamed back at him and replied, "Edward's decision Dad." Charlie looked at me a little surprised then with a huge teary smile.

Two weeks after Charlie was born, Bella's dad died peacefully. We'd had a family get together to meet the new baby. Alice and Jasper had flown in, Billy, Charlie's best friend, and some of the guys from the station called by. There was plenty of beer and barbeque food, it was a good day, with laughter and love. Charlie said his thanks and went to bed having seen everyone he loved, he never woke up again.

My Charlie proudly peddled up and down the street, shouting to anyone who'd listen; he didn't need his training wheels anymore. Jacob sucked his thumb noisily, snuggled into my shoulder and pointed at Charlie. My heart swelled with happiness at how incredibly lucky I was.

There was a squeal of delight from the house, bringing me out of my reverie, and both boys stopped and looked towards the house.

"Looks like Mommy just told Granny we're having another baby."


End file.
